


Fuck it all, I say

by hp-rbiim (rbiim)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbiim/pseuds/hp-rbiim
Summary: Harry has come to one alarming revelation: he has to die. There’s just one last thing he wants to do.





	Fuck it all, I say

**Author's Note:**

> Board Position: Apparition - Azka-damn  
> Prompt: Drarry + First Times (200 max)
> 
> It was really difficult to get all I wanted to happen in such a small word count, and in hindsight a dialogue based scene would have worked much more wonderfully, but ah well. Hope you enjoy this short Drabble!

Harry lifted his head out of the pensive with one alarming revelation: he had to die.

He gazed at the basin of the pensive, where his own reflection gazed back, out of focus. It was a wonder he survived all these years, he supposed, what chance did he have anyway?

The throb on his scalp was a welcome reprieve. Harry continued tugging his hair, hoping it was all a dream — but he knew it wasn’t.

‘Harry, where are you going?’ asked Hermione, rightly so, after Voldemort’s ultimatum.

‘I know what you’re thinking, mate. Don’t do it.’ whispered Ron, frowning.

‘Just one last thing I want to do first.’ explained Harry, who walked towards the corridor he last saw a certain blonde, pointy, pureblood. Ron and Hermione followed him, but he thought, fuck it all.

Malfoy looked surprised to see Harry head his way; he turned away, focusing his eyes on the floor, but Harry was having none of that today.

‘Malfoy.’

‘…’

‘I’m going to kiss you.’

‘Potter—‘ began Malfoy, who was promptly interrupted with a deep kiss ‘— _mphhh_.’

‘Always wanted to do that.’ finished Harry with a smirk. ‘See you.’

Malfoy’s mouth was left hanging.

Now, to the forest.

 ** _End_**.


End file.
